Save Me From Myself
by TallieTexas09
Summary: Can Nick save Miley from what she's becoming? Or will he walk away? One-shot rated T ...Please read the second update for some more insight!
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote one night while I should have been studying for finals... no idea where this came from. But I hope you like it!**

**Finally got a twitter... tallietexas**

**Also please review if you can! I really want to hear what you have to say about this one.**

As he drove down the street, Nick's black truck stopped in front of one gated, vast residence in Toluca Lake. He hadn't been there for a while but he remembered riding his bike there as a 13 year old. He'd always feel slightly awkward walking in the door, no matter how welcoming her mother was to him every time she opened it.

His heart hurt thinking about the things she was doing these days. Despite what people think about it, he prayed every night before bed. Sometimes, he would pray for her. So that she would do something positive with her life. Positive and not so… materialistic and fake.

He didn't know what it was but something in him knew what he had to do. He turned the wheel to the right and then sharply to the left, allowing his car to get in the driveway. He punched in the 5 digit code, parked, and walked up to ring the doorbell.

As soon as he saw her he knew it was the right thing to do. She so clearly needed someone to help her or keep her in line. Half of him was upset with her parents for letting her run so wild, but he knew first hand how stubborn she was.

It was awkward, to say the least. Neither of them knew what to say at first.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good…I guess"

He shot her a knowing look and shook his head slightly. "Really?"

"I mean… you know what's been going on with me lately. How do you think I am?"

He didn't really know what to say but he didn't have time for her attitude at the moment.

"Miley I'm just trying to talk to you. I haven't seen you in over two months and… it's sad. What's happened to you. I just wish you could see that."

"Thanks for the information but I have enough people judging me Nick, I don't need you to be one of them." she thought about walking away but she knew he wouldn't stop her. It broke her heart all over again to realize that, but she didn't have that power over him anymore. He wasn't gonna chase her this time…not that he had before. But especially not now. So she decided against it.

He thought over her response for a moment and nodded. "You're right. You're life is so difficult, Miley," he said flatly, but she knew he was being sarcastic. "I understand your unhappy with the way things are now but this isn't the way to deal with them."

"Oh and how would you know seeing as you've never had to deal with half the shit I go through everyday." She shot back, upset.

"So not wearing clothing, having completely inappropriate relationships, those pictures, lying, drinking, and drugs is going to fix that then, huh?"

She didn't have anything to say in return.

"Maybe not. But that's not really your concern anymore."

He contemplated just leaving. If she was going to be like this, he didn't have to deal with her. God she could be such a pain in the ass. Something in him pulled him to stay though.

"I just don't want to see you throw your life away, Miley."

Miley's phone rang for the second time while Nick had been there, vibrating loudly on her glass coffee table. He motioned to it and she picked it up. "Anna O" read the small screen. She exited her missed calls and put the phone down.

"Important?" he asked, softening slightly for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Plans for tonight." She informed him.

_Of course. _He thought to himself. "Which are?"

"Probably just some club or something. Nothing big."

They stood in silence for a while, both not knowing what to say. She wanted to tell him how she really felt. Trapped, alone, taken advantage of, misunderstood. But her biggest fear was that she would try to explain herself to the one person she thought might still get her, and he wouldn't understand. It was easier to keep it inside and have hope.

After a moment, he finally spoke. "I'm not trying to ruin your day. Can I just ask you one more thing?"

"I guess," she said standoffish, still trying to protect her facade of un-interest.

"Is this really what you want?"

That took her by surprise. She was silent. _No. no no no no no, _she felt like shouting. What she really wanted was to go back in time. She wouldn't mess up with Nick, or her career, or her friends. She wouldn't make those stupid mistakes that now shaped her life. Hell, she would even go to church on Sunday. Her parents would still love each other. She would feel love-able.

She didn't tell him any of that, of course. Instead a moment or two passed and Nick saw himself out. She was alone once again. Making a decision, she took out her phone and texted Anna. "Sorry, I can't do anything tonight I'm going home to Tennessee for a little we'll talk when I get back."

Maybe she was running away from her problems, but that was okay. It was a step in the right direction. She would make something better out of her life when she got back. Start fresh.

Walking out of Miley's house, Nick felt a little proud. Of both himself and of her. He could tell that he'd at least got her thinking about what she was doing, and that was progress.

Or at least that's what he should have done.

But as he drove down the street, Nick's black truck stopped in front of one gated, vast residence in Toluca Lake. He hadn't been there for a while but he remembered riding his bike there as a 13 year old. He'd always feel awkward walking in the door, no matter how welcoming her mother was to him every time she opened it.

His heart hurt thinking about the things she was doing these days. Despite what people think about it, he prayed every night before bed. Sometimes, he would pray for her. So that she would do something positive with her life. Positive and not so… materialistic and fake.

He sat there for a minute longer.

Thinking.

A car pulled up behind him and honked, waking him from the trance he was in. He continued down the street, making a few turns before ending up in his driveway. A while later his cell phone rang, and he talked to Samantha for at least an hour, something he hated doing but knew he had to in order to fall under the 'good boyfriend' category.

The next morning he opened his laptop in bed and went to the gmail homepage in order to check his email. Something caught his eye on the way there. A headline. 6 words.

"Teen queen arrested for marijuana possession."

His heart sank. He didn't want to click it, but he had to. He studied her mug shot. A scared, grieving teenage girl that life had beaten up on a little too hard. She had on too much eye make-up, he thought. She looked… cheap.

Scrolling down the page, he read on.

As if her wild ways weren't enough when she was just _pretending_ to be another Hollywood idiot, Miley Cyrus has stepped her game up and actually turned into one. The eighteen-year-old was arrested and taken to L.A. country jail late Saturday night for possessing over five grams of marijuana, not to mention the underage teen had a blood alcohol level of 0.13. Bail was set at 10,000 dollars, which was, of course, posted and Cyrus now has a court date set for early next month. No comment yet from Miley's publicist but we're sure they'll have something to say. Oh, Miley. See? That's what happens when you insist on having the best of both worlds.

Only time will tell if anything, or anyone, will be able to save her from herself.

**Thank you thank you for spending the past few minutes of your life on me :)**

** If you don't mind spending one more, the review button is **

**right **

**down **

**there! **


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't another chapter or anything I just wanted to clear a few things up...

First of all thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the first chapter, even though I know a lot of people may not have gotten it or even liked it, you still spent your time on something I wrote which means a lot no matter what. So thanks for that.

But I just wanted to clear a few things up: I know the paragraphs repeated in the middle of the story, that was intentional. The first half of the story was showing what would have happened if Nick had actually gone to Miley's house and "saved her" I guess. It showed how she would have gotten out of L.A. and gotten rid of the bad people in her life and everything. But then in the second half, after the line "at least that's what he should have done," it shows what actually happened. Nick didn't go in to talk to her or help her and she went on with what she was doing. That's what lead her to the arrest and everything. After it repeats is where it goes back to the moment where he was faced with the decision to talk to her or not. The first half was kind of the "what should have happened" and the second half was "what actually happened."

Anyway I know it was a little unclear and didn't spell everything out in black and white but that's kind of what I liked about it. I know it was a lot different from my other stories but I just wanted to try it out.

So I wanted the people who said they didn't understand it to get it, and for the people who just didn't like it that's fine too, everyone's entitled to their own opinion! I hope you'll keep reading my other stories and I'll be updating "London" soon, too!

Thanks again for reading

Tallie


End file.
